Rising Star  A Rachel Berry Story
by LoudGhozt
Summary: Follow Glee's Senior year through the eyes of Rachel Berry, featuring her romance with Finn Hudson and the ups and downs of high school itself. May include minor spoilers. Rated T for mild language. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Shocker

Warning: May include season 3 spoilers.

It was my senior year. I was excited for everything and anything, but most of all, I was excited to get back to my most cherished friends from the New Directions. Last year, everyone left disappointed… and for what? Being in New York City for the first time? Writing and performing our own nationally ranked songs? Maybe it was losing… but oddly enough, it didn't bother me. It just encouraged me to go full-force this year. I guess if you look at it, I had the best end to the year out of everyone, except maybe Kurt. Blaine did tell him he loved him. I think in reality, I was the one who won… for Finn, my loving boyfriend kissed me on stage. It was scary, yet the most interesting and invigorating kiss I had ever been a part of. It just goes to show the power of New York is somewhat magical. I quickly changed into a not-so-typical Rachel Berry outfit. The outfit consisted of a mini-skirt, ruffled, in a beautiful jet black color, highlighted by golden sparkles that intertwined and fell to the bottom of the skirt. The shirt was a lavender tank top, aligned with black and white swirls around the straps, sides, and base. I was wearing my vintage golden "Finn" necklace, just above my signature golden star necklace that I managed to buy myself in New York. I then drove myself to McKinley High.

I pulled up and parked in my school's parking lot, next to what appeared to be Finn's car. I pulled myself out of my car and into the school. I strutted into the school, head held high in search of Finn. Little did I realize that the dreaded Dave Krofsky was coming my way. I turned around to see if I had managed to miss Finn as I turned into a blueberry slushie. I felt a rush of cold as my face, chest, and stomach were covered in light blue liquid. I felt like my body was freezing or perhaps stuck to a human sized icescicle, no way of escaping. I heard to mocking, the laughs, as I felt the amused, cold stares. I turned around until my eyes met those of Dave Krofsky. And there went my new outfit. I growled slightly. "Do you ever get bored of this?" I screamed.

All I heard were the same old laughs. Just then, the sound dimmed slightly as two cheerios walked away. I didn't really want to know who they were… I just wanted Krofsky to die at this point. I then heard the angry voice of my boyfriend, Finn Hudson. He was finally here.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Finn yelled as he ran down the hallway. He shoved Krofsky slightly and then stood behind me. "Don't do that to my girlfriend!" he warned.

Krofsky only laughed some more. "You think you can shove me?" he asked, his voice growing cocky by the second.

"Why are we always having to do this?" Finn asked. "Seriously, just back off." He added quickly. He then scooted in a bit closer to me.

Krofsky rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Rachel, you okay?" He asked. As soon as he closed his mouth to finish his question, I nodded quickly. I got closer to him and hugged him quickly.

"He managed to ruin my new top." I said. I smiled slightly. Somehow, Finn being here managed to calm me down.

"Take my jacket." He said, smiling slightly as he took off his McKinley High football jacket off and placed it over my shoulders. I smiled and put my arms through. It was much too big for me and he knew it, but neither of use seemed to care.

I started to think about the two cheerios who walked away. All I could remember were the back of their heads: One with blonde hair and the other with black hair. There were many cheerios with these hair colors, but which ones would walk away? None came to mind.

I looked down to the end of the hallway and saw the same two cheerios, in their typical cheerio uniforms. I began walking faster, my shoes making a clanking sound on the floor. "Hey! You two!" I called. They turned around and that's when I realized who they were. It was Santana and Brittany! I was shocked. My jaw dropped. Finn caught up with me quickly. "What is-?" he said, cutting himself off with the same shocked look on his face as was on mine.

"Hello there Finn, Rachel." Said Santana, a sly grin on her face. "We rejoined the cheerios." She said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked as I threw my arms into the air, which I must admit was a bit too dramatic.

Santana smiled. "Because we can now. At least we didn't pull a Quinn…" she said. Her eyes trailed off until they met Brittany's. Brittany seemed as if she were still convinced that she was at home or something.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. We both seemed confused and kind of lost. 'Pulled a Quinn?' I asked myself.

"She quit." Brittany said.


	2. Chapter 2: New Kid

My eyes grew wider, as did Finn's. "What are you talking about? You're lying right? How could she quit on us?" I yelled.

Santana shook her head. "Listen, Britts and I are allowed to rejoin the cheerios, but we're staying in Glee too. Quinn quit altogether because she's sorta a bitch…and that's commin' from me." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why did you rejoin? For your reputation? Is it that important to you Santana?" I asked. How could someone's reputation mean more than glee club? It didn't make any sense to me.

"Well, if Finn's allowed to stay on the football team for his reputation, why shouldn't we be cheerios?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded, though she still seemed to be clueless.

Finn raised an eyebrow. It appeared as if he were zoned out this whole time too. "I'm sorry, but where did I come into this?" he asked.

"It's nothing Finn. Point taken Santana." I said, still turning my nose up slightly at Santana for rejoining. Of course I understood what she was talking about, but I'd never admit that I was wrong… especially to her of all people.

The bell rang calmly. "Gtg." Brittany said, as if she actually knew what it meant. Santana and Brittany walked to class. I sighed and turned to Finn. "I'd better go to class." I said. He smiled and nodded. We then parted ways and walked toward our own classes.

My classes were easy… perhaps too easy. I nearly slept through all of them until the bell rang for glee rehearsal. I quickly walked to the choir room and took the first seat I saw. Finn walked in next and sat next to me. He placed his arm around my shoulder and I leaned against him. The rest of the class seemed to pour in quickly, yet, still no sign of Mr. Schu. Just when I was starting to worry, he ran into the classroom. "Hey class. How was everyone's summer?" he asked. Of course, no one wanted to answer that. We wanted to get straight down to rehearsing. The class continued in silence. 's face grew red out of pure awkwardness and humiliation. "So everyone's went good? Good." He said, as if trying to keep up a conversation with himself. I let out a sigh.

I raised my hand as I always did. Then, I began talking without being called on, as usual. "Mr. Schu? Are you aware that our very own Quinn Fabray has quit the New Directions?" I asked, looking around to see if anyone else's expressions, hoping to notice some form of shock. The emotion within the room continued blank. Mr. Schu nodded. I scoffed at his nod. "And you're okay with this?" I asked.

"I'm far from okay with it Rachel, but we don't seem to have a choice." He replied. I sighed. "We do, however need someone to fill in for her… does anyone think we can get a member?" he asked. I was surprised to look over as I saw Santana, on the far side of the room, raise her hand.

"My cousin just moved out here. I think she'd be willing. Vanessa is really into this sort of thing." Santana said.

"Great!" Mr. Schu replied, his usual smile still on his face. It seemed like we had never left for the summer, as everyone was comfortable… but that wouldn't last long with this "Vanessa" girl showing up. If she's anything like Santana, I'd fear for my life.


End file.
